Ce qu'ils voulaient
by Septieme Etage
Summary: Savez-vous ce que ça fait d'avoir un caractère de dominant et un corps de souffre douleur ? On se sent étouffé de l'intérieur. On a envie de hurler, de pousser les parois de cette cage charnelle qui nous emprisonne. Mais malgré tous les efforts... Rien ne change. [ChanSoo]


Production : Septième Étage Production

Scénario : Kilin

Acteurs principaux : Chanyeol, Kyungsoo

Acteurs secondaires : Jongdae et les autres.

Lieu : Une université

* * *

Kyungsoo claqua la porte de sa chambre et, après avoir jeté son sac sous le bureau, s'étala de tout son long sur le lit. Un long soupir las quitta ses lèvres charnues. Il était épuisé.

Il était épuisé d'être enfermé ainsi.

Il avait toujours eu un caractère calme et posé. Il était sensé et avait les pieds sur Terre. Il avait une âme de leader et un caractère de vainqueur. Il savait frapper, que ce soit avec ses poings ou avec ses mots, il trouvait toujours l'endroit le plus douloureux.

Mais il était enfermé. Enfermé dans un corps trop petit pour lui. Un corps d'enfant. Un corps qu'il ne supportait plus.

Savez-vous ce que ça fait d'avoir un caractère de dominant et un corps de souffre douleur ? On se sent étouffé de l'intérieur. On a envie de hurler, de pousser les parois de cette cage charnelle qui nous emprisonne. Mais malgré tous les efforts... Rien ne change.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant deux petits coups à sa porte, un léger grognement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« -Tu viens à la soirée ? »

Un jeune homme à la chevelure colorée d'un châtain clair et au sourire beaucoup trop brillant se trouvait face à Kyungsoo.

« -Quelle soirée ? », marmonna-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les remettant quelque peu en place.

« -La soirée d'intégration des premières années !

-Je ne sais pas Jongdae, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. »

Il se souvenait y être allé l'année passée puisqu'il était en première année et que son ami, à l'époque en seconde année, l'avait forcé à venir. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience, trouvant ce genre de soirée universitaire bien ennuyante et totalement inutile.

« -Allez Kyungsoo ! Ca va être drôle, et il y aura plein de jolies filles !

-Et c'est censé me donner envie de venir ? Te regarder draguer des premières années toute la soirée, c'est vraiment tentant. », dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Jongdae fit une petite mine boudeuse, trahi par le coin de ses lèvres qui remontait en petit sourire.

« -Si tu viens je fais ta lessive pendant une semaine ! »

Kyungsoo tourna légèrement la tête pour observer la petite montagne de vêtements à côté de son bureau. Ça ne le gênait pas de faire la lessive mais il avait pris beaucoup de retard. Et la proposition de son aîné était non négligeable. Il se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« -D'accord. »

Il ferait un petit passage par la soirée et une fois que Jongdae serait trop occupé à tenter de regarder les battements de cils d'une jeune fille écervelée plutôt que son décolleté, il s'éclipserait.

« -Super ! Fais-toi beau petit ! »

Jongdae ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit, qui lui jeta un regard noir, et tourna les talons pour aller sûrement harceler un autre de ses amis pour qu'il vienne à la soirée.

« -Je ne suis pas petit.. », grogna Kyungsoo en serrant les dents.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre de campus pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas grand, mais il détestait l'entendre. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui était à peine plus grand que lui. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre un douche avant de rester cinq minutes, immobile, devant son armoire ouverte. Il se moquait totalement de ce qu'il portait habituellement mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire tâche au milieu des autres. Autant se fondre dans la masse sans attirer trop l'attention. Il enfila donc rapidement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Simple et efficace. Avec ça il ne se ferait pas vraiment remarquer au milieu de la foule.

A vingt heures il quitta le bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre pour aller dans celui où la soirée était organisée. Il pouvait déjà entendre la musique et voir les lumières à travers les vitres. Il soupira en voyant un groupe d'ami entrer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi-tour.

Pourtant une quinze minutes plus tard il était entouré de gens et assourdi par une musique qu'il n'appréciait que très peu, si on pouvait la qualifier de musique.

« -Kyungsoo! »

Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules et une voix familière lui chatouiller les tympans. Il se tourna pour faire face à un jeune homme au cheveux blonds.

« -Baekhyun hyung ! », il sourit malgré lui en voyant le sourire de son ami.

Il avait connu Baekhyun grâce à Jongdae. Ils étaient tous les deux en troisième année maintenant alors que Kyungsoo n'était qu'en deuxième année. Mais Jongdae étant son ami d'enfance, il avait pour habitude rester avec lui et ses amis.

« -Tu as vu Jongdae ? »

Baekhyun sourit et indiqua une direction avec son doigt au plus jeune. Kyungsoo regarda et vit Jongdae en train de discuter avec quatre garçons. Il sourit et s'approcha.

« -Bonsoir. »

Ils se tournèrent tous et quand ils virent le petit brun ils s'exclamèrent. Ils étaient tous les quatre des étudiants chinois en échange dans leur université. L'un d'eux, Tao, était en deuxième année avec lui alors que Yifan, Yixing et Luhan étaient plus vieux.

« -Tu es venu Kyungsoo ! », Jongdae lui sauta à moitié dessus, semblant avoir déjà quelques verres à son compteur.

Le petit brun le repoussa gentiment, sachant comment était son ami lorsqu'il buvait. Il devenait beaucoup trop collant.

« -Oui... Et je me demande bien pourquoi. », murmura-t-il.

Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec ses amis et les étudiants chinois, regardant Jongdae aller parler à des filles toutes les dix minutes, semblant même effrayer certaines premières années, ce qui le fit rire.

Il regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure avait défilé, et même si il n'avait cours que le lendemain après-midi il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir à sa chambre. Il se tourna vers Junmyeon, un de ses sunbae.

« -Hyung, je vais y aller. Quand Jongdae aura fini d'effrayer la demoiselle là-bas, tu voudras bien lui dire que je le verrais demain.

-Oui. Dors bien Kyungsoo... Minseok ! Ramène moi un verre ! », cria le plus vieux.

Kyungsoo leva les yeux au ciel et se fraya un chemin entre les gens pour rejoindre la sortie. Alors qu'il avait la porte dans sa ligne de mire, il trébucha sur un pied et bouscula quelqu'un. Le jeune homme qu'il venait de bousculer trébucha à son tour et renversa son verre de bière sur sa chemise. Kyungsoo releva les yeux et observa le garçon. Il était plutôt grand avec les cheveux colorés en rouge.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé.. », marmonna-t-il.

Le coloré serra les dents et jeta son verre au sol.

« -Tu peux pas faire attention semi portion ?! »

Le petit brun contracta sa mâchoire, envoyant un regard noir au garçon face à lui, qui semblait être bien atteint par le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter.

« -Pardon ? », grogna-t-il.

L'autre s'approcha de lui et se baissa légèrement pour mettre son visage face à celui de Kyungsoo.

« -En plus tu me fais répéter... Tu veux que je te démolisse ou quoi ? »

Kyungsoo avait envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de ce garçon à l'haleine alcoolisée. Une tension meurtrière pouvait être sentie entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais avant que les choses ne tournent mal, une main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux rouges et une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre par dessus les brouhaha et la musique.

« -Il s'est excusé. Laisse le tranquille. »

Kyungsoo leva un peu plus les yeux pour découvrir un garçon encore plus grand, avec des cheveux bruns retombant en une mèche sur son front. Son regard était sérieux. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux colorés, lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de partir. Kyungsoo n'en revenait pas. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Un super héros ? Faisait-il si pitié que ça ?

« -Tu vas bien ? »

Et en plus il lui parlait comme à un débile. Il ne répondit pas, baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte en bousculant le grand brun au passage. Il se dépêcha de sortir et apprécia l'air frais qui frappa son visage.

Il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le bâtiment des chambres, encore plus énervé si possible. Alors qu'il tentait de se contrôler il fut interrompu par une voix. Une voix profonde et grave. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

« -Excuse-moi ! Attends ! »

Il se tourna et mitrailla le grand brun du regard.

« -Quoi ?

-Du calme, je voulais juste t'aider..

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis petit et maigrichon ? Je t'ai fait pitié c'est ça ? Eh bien pour ta gouverne je n'avais besoin de personne. Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul ! »

Il débita ses phrases à une vitesse incroyable avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre sa marche. Mais l'autre le suivit.

« -Je suis désolé. Je connais ce garçon et je sais comment il est. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec... Ton physique. Je t'assure.

-Bien. Au revoir. »

Il continua sa marche, espérant que l'autre le laisse. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en être débarrassé.

« -Vraiment. Si j'ai blessé ton orgueil j'en suis désolé. Je ne cherchais vraiment qu'à t'éviter des ennuis. »

Kyungsoo soupira et s'arrêta brusquement.

« -Et tu es qui d'abord ? »

L'autre pencha un peu la tête avant de faire un grand sourire et de tendre la main.

« -Park Chanyeol, je suis dans le département de musicologie ! »

Kyungsoo le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider à serrer cette main qui faisait au moins le double de la sienne.

« -Do Kyungsoo. Au revoir ! »

Il lâcha la main et partit en direction des dortoirs. Il entendit les pas de l'autre qui résonnaient en échos aux siens.

« -Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Chanyeol le rattrapa.

« -Je ne te suis pas. Je retourne à ma chambre.

-Bien. »

Le grand brun avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu es en quelle année ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles ? », répondit Kyungsoo.

Il était assez irrité. Il détestait les gens qui étalaient leur sociabilité et qui avaient une facilité déconcertante à parler avec des inconnus. Alors que lui avait tant de mal.

« -Pourquoi tu es agressif ?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux miennes ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Arrêtes avec tes questions !», cria Kyungsoo au milieu du couloir où ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Le grand brun s'arrêta et retint un rire en regardant Kyungsoo. Celui-ci avait vraiment l'air énervé.

« -Tu as l'alcool méchant ? », demanda-t-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit, comme si ils étaient amis. Kyungsoo le fusilla du regard et d'un revers de main chassa celle de l'autre.

« -Je n'ai pas bu ! Et maintenant lâche moi ! »

Il reprit sa route et sans se retourner entra dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte, encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller agréablement le visage. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. 8 heure 15. Il soupira. Il avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux la veille et il n'avait cours que l'après-midi. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, tentant de se cacher sous sa couette mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, impossible de se rendormir.

D'un geste rageur il envoya balader la couverture et se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux légèrement rouges. A ce moment précis, trois coups se firent entendre à sa porte et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre elle s'ouvrit sur un Jongdae plus frais que jamais. Kyungsoo le regarda entrer dans la chambre, perplexe.

« -Fais comme si j'étais pas là, je viens chercher du linge pour mettre avec le mien dans la machine. Il faut que je me dépêche j'ai cours dans une heure. »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi bien réveillé alors que la veille il était dans un état plutôt déplorable et sûrement plus encore après que Kyungsoo soit parti.

« -Eh bien.. T'as une sale tête toi aujourd'hui. », s'exclama Jongdae, des habits pleins les bras.

Le petit brun n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni parlé.

« -Passe une bonne matinée ! On se voit à midi, bye ! »

Et le plus vieux quitta la chambre comme si de rien était, laissant Kyungsoo se réveiller entièrement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se décider à quitter son matelas. Il ramassa la couette qui se trouvait au sol. Il avait l'impression que cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle avait plutôt mal commencé puisqu'il s'était réveillé beaucoup trop tôt.

Pour ne pas perdre les précieuses heures qu'il avait devant lui il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque universitaire pour faire des recherches sur son prochain exposé. Après avoir trouvé quatre livres plutôt intéressants il alla s'installer à l'une des longues tables de bois, sortant ses affaires en silence. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure là et il apprécia donc le calme de la pièce qui était bien souvent perturbé par des jeunes qui ne se rappelaient plus où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Kyungsoo était du genre acharné. Il voulait toujours tout bien faire, et il était d'ailleurs un très bon élève. Il se plongea donc dans sa lecture, prenant des notes, son crayon glissant sur la feuille sans même qu'il ne la regarde. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne vit pas le temps défiler. Quand il posa ses yeux sur sa montre il était déjà 11 heure 30. Il décida de finir son troisième livre avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau. Tout en buvant une gorgée il regarda autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avala de travers lorsqu'il aperçut à deux tables de lui un grand brun aux oreilles légèrement décollées. Il essuya la goutte d'eau qui coulait sur son menton, tentant de masquer sa toux. Mais le grand brun releva la tête et chercha d'où venait le bruit. Quand il vit Kyungsoo un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il agita la main comme un enfant et comme un enfant, Kyungsoo se cacha derrière son livre.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là lui ? », se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ce garçon l'avait plus qu'énervé la veille et il avait espéré ne plus jamais le recroiser, ou de loin. Pourquoi ils se trouvaient là maintenant ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cachait au juste ? C'était puéril et totalement débile. Il reposa son livre et vit que le grand brun lui faisait encore un signe. Il l'ignora totalement, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, remplissant la fiche pour emprunter les livres.

Il déposa ses affaires à sa chambre avant de rejoindre ses amis pour manger. Il entendit le rire de Tao résonner dans la grande salle et repéra bien vite le chinois entouré de Jongdae, Baekhyun et Luhan. Après avoir acheté de quoi remplir son estomac il alla s'installer dans le silence entre Jongdae et Luhan.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Kyungsoo. », remarqua Luhan.

Le petit brun secoua la tête.

« -J'ai mal dormi. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il commença à manger en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les exploits de Jongdae hier à la soirée. Il était apparemment reparti avec une jeune fille. Luhan de son côté avait fait la rencontre de deux jeunes première année qui lui avaient été sympathiques. Kyungsoo n'avait pas vraiment écouté leurs noms, c'était quelque chose comme Sehin et Jongun ou alors Sehun et Jongin, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait.

« -Kyungsoo ! Tu le connais ce gars là ? »

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et regarda Baekhyun. Il suivit des yeux la direction qu'il lui indiquait et son visage se décomposa. Encore lui. Ce grand brun au visage d'imbécile heureux qui, maintenant qu'il le regardait, lui faisait de nouveau signe.

« -Non mais c'est pas vrai... », grogna-t-il.

Jongdae leva la main pour faire signe à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait fort sympathique. Kyungsoo attrapa le poignet de son ami et le plaqua sur la table un peu plus fort qu'il ne pensait le faire au début.

« -Jongdae arrête ! Ne l'encourage pas ! »

Le plus vieux le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Quoi ? Il a l'air gentil ce garçon. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Pour rien. »

A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce garçon le mettait dans un état pareil. Il attrapa son plateau et quitta la table jetant le reste de son repas dans la poubelle en passant. Il avait un cours dans peu de temps. Il retourna à sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et quand il en sortit il tomba nez à nez avec le grand brun.

« -Salut !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le fais exprès ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Et toi pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

-Parce que tu agis comme si on était amis.

-On ne peut pas l'être ?

-On ne se connaît même pas !

-Alors on peut apprendre à se connaître ! »

Kyungsoo serra la mâchoire.

« -Pourquoi ? »

L'autre sourit.

« -Pourquoi quoi ? C'est naturel de vouloir se faire des amis ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout ! »

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et avança en direction de son prochain cours. Mais Chanyeol le retint. Quand Kyungsoo se retourna il vit avec stupeur que le visage de l'autre avait changé du tout au tout. Son sourire avait disparu et un masque sérieux avait pris place.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? »

Le petit brun ne se démonta pas et garda la tête haute.

« -Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ?

-Tu m'intrigues. »

Chanyeol avait répondu immédiatement. Kyungsoo en resta immobile un instant.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Le petit brun ne sut pas quoi ajouter à ça. Il toussa légèrement.

« -J'ai un cours, je dois y aller.

-A plus tard. »

Kyungsoo passa à côté de lui et répondit tout bas, sans se retourner.

« -A plus tard.. »

La semaine passa au même rythme que ce premier jour. Chanyeol ne cessait de revenir vers Kyungsoo malgré les tentatives de celui-ci pour l'envoyer balader. La semaine suivante il abandonna cette idée et perdit tout espoir de repousser définitivement le grand brun. Il le laissa venir lui parler de temps en temps, ne répondant que par des hochements de tête ou par onomatopées, restant froid et distant. Mais le plus grand n'en démordait pas, il continuait de venir parler à ce petit brun qui l'intriguait tant. Il essayait de toujours avoir le sourire mais quand Kyungsoo était trop froid ou trop désagréable avec lui, il reprenait ce masque sérieux qui rendait son visage plus dur et qui laissait le plus jeune sans voix et perplexe quelques secondes.

Deux coups à la porte de sa chambre firent relever la tête à Kyungsoo qui étudier. Il marmonna une brève invitation à entrer et vit Jongdae, tout sourire, entrer et se jeter sur son lit sans gêne.

« -Ton lit est définitivement plus confortable que le mien. »

Kyungsoo soupira et retourna à son livre.

« -Oui mais c'est le mien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jongdae ?

-Discuter... »

Une fois de plus le brun releva la tête et regarda son ami.

« -De quoi ?

-Qui est ce garçon qui te colle tout le temps ? Je vais finir par être jaloux et croire que tu m'oublies.

-N'importe quoi.

-Depuis quand vous êtes amis ?

-Justement, on n'est pas amis. J'espère qu'il va vite se lasser de venir tout le temps me parler. J'en peux plus.

-Pourtant il a l'air gentil. »

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils.

« -Non. Maintenant pars je veux travailler.

-Kyungsoo laisse moi rester un peu.

-Non. »

Jongdae se leva en boudant légèrement.

« -Tu n'as pas de cœur. Rejeter ton ami comme ça. »

Le petit brun pointa la porte de son doigt et attendit que Jongdae s'en aille. Il détestait entendre ses amis lui dire que Chanyeol avait l'air gentil ou sympathique. Il en était malade. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce garçon trop grand, à la voix trop grave et regard trop impressionnant.

Une nouvelle fois des coups retentirent à sa porte. Il soupira, c'était du Jongdae tout craché, partir, rester devant la porte pour mieux revenir ensuite.

« -Pars ! »

Les coups retentirent de nouveau.

« -Dégage ! »

Et encore. Kyungsoo se leva, excédé, et alla ouvrir violemment sa porte.

« -Jongdae tu saoul-.. »

Il coupa sa phrase avant de l'achever car devant lui ne se tenait pas son ami mais un grand brun aux yeux noirs. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Chanyeol n'arborait pas son habituel sourire, ni même son regard sérieux. Il avait juste un visage neutre.

« -J'avais envie de parler un peu. Je peux entrer ?

-Non. »

Il tenta de refermer la porte mais Chanyeol la bloqua avec son pied. Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils et recula encore d'un pas.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps ?

-Parce que tu es collant ! J'ai besoin d'air. »

Chanyeol avança dans la chambre.

« -Tu agis comme une fille. »

Cette parole frappa le plus petit de plein fouet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il serra la mâchoire et sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait il frappa le plus grand. Pas au visage mais dans le ventre. Celui-ci se plia légèrement.

« -Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

Son complexe refit surface et il était d'une colère sans précédent. Comme avait-il osé lui dire ça ? Comment pouvait-on le comparer à une fille ?

« -Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas une putain de fille ! »

Chanyeol attrapa le poignet de Kyungsoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère contre le plus petit, au contraire, comme si il avait fait ça consciemment, comme si il avait tenté de provoquer le plus jeune pour enfin le faire sortir de sa carapace et voir sous son masque. Il serra le poignet du petit brun entre ses longs doigts et sa voix rauque résonna dans la pièce.

« -Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas les filles. »

Kyungsoo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés à ceux du plus grand. Celui-ci semblait attendre une quelconque réaction mais le petit brun restait sans voix. Il lui fallut, ce qui sembla être un éternité à Chanyeol, pour revenir à lui.

« -J'ai du travail.. », murmura-t-il.

Le plus grand hocha la tête et libéra le poignet de Kyungsoo.

« -Bien. A plus tard. »

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Le plus jeune resta debout. Il secoua la tête et décida de se remettre au travail, oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé, gardant tout de même un reste de colère au fond de lui.

Trois jours passèrent sans que Chanyeol ne vienne parler à Kyungsoo. Mais le quatrième jour, le petit brun vit le plus vieux venir vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui parla comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, comme si Kyungsoo ne l'avait jamais frappé. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, Kyungsoo resta froid et distant, hochant simplement la tête de temps à autre. Jongdae arriva et fit enfin la connaissance de Chanyeol. Au plus grand désespoir de Kyungsoo, ils semblèrent s'entendre à merveille dès la première parole échangée.

Les semaines passèrent et Chanyeol était de plus en plus présent dans la vie de Kyungsoo, jour après jour il venait, tentant de faire tomber de nouveau les barrières que le petit brun avait construit autour de lui.

« -Kyungsoo, tu viens à la soirée ce soir ? »

Jongdae et Chanyeol étaient assis sur le lit du plus jeune alors que celui-ci était à son bureau, tentant de travailler sans s'énerver contre les deux autres qui discutaient tranquillement dans sa chambre comme si ils étaient chez eux.

« -Non », soupira-t-il.

Jongdae fit une petite mine boudeuse.

« -tu n'es vraiment pas amusant. Et toi Chanyeol ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. »

Jongdae soupira et se leva.

« -Vous êtes nuls ! Moi je vais me préparer. Il va y avoir pleins de jolies filles à qui je n'ai encore jamais parlé. »

Kyungsoo secoua désespérément la tête. Son ami quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec Chanyeol. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que le plus grand prenne la parole.

« -Kyungsoo, pourquoi tu ne m'acceptes toujours pas ?

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

Le grand brun se leva et s'approcha du bureau.

« -Ça fait presque trois mois qu'on se connaît. Mais tu restes distant.

-Ça fait trois mois que tu me harcèles, nuance. »

Chanyeol s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que Kyungsoo qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ?

-Arrête de répondre ça à chaque fois ! »

Cette fois Kyungsoo était sur le point de s'énerver. Il jeta un regard noir au plus vieux et se leva.

« -Tu m'énerves !

-Pourquoi ? »

Chanyeol se redressa à son tour et suivit Kyungsoo qui était en train de ranger ses affaires, cherchant à se calmer.

« -Parce que ! »

Le plus grand lui attrapa le bras et le força à lui faire face.

« -Lâche moi tout de suite. »

Mais au contraire, Chanyeol resserra sa poigne sur le bras du plus jeune.

« -Kyungsoo, réponds-moi... qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? »

Le petit brun serra les dents, tentant de récupérer son bras. Voyant que ses tentatives étaient vaines il planta de nouveau son regard noir dans celui de Chanyeol.

« -Je te déteste ! Je te déteste parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être ! »

De nouveau la carapace de Kyungsoo vola en éclat. Il détestait ce garçon qui était tout ce qu'il voulait être. Il détestait ce garçon qui reflétait ce que lui était à l'intérieur, emprisonné dans ce corps trop petit dans lequel il étouffait. Il détestait ce garçon qui faisait resurgir en lui le complexe qui l'avait toujours rongé.

« -Et toi, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ! »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Il était légèrement perdu.

« -Quoi ? »

Chanyeol se pencha, rapprochant son visage de celui de Kyungsoo.

« -Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. », répéta-t-il.

Il s'approcha encore.

« -Laisses-moi t'avoir.. », murmura-t-il.

Kyungsoo pouvait sentir le souffle de Chanyeol contre son visage.

« -Je ne suis pas une fille.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas les filles.

-Mais..

-Tais-toi Kyungsoo. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas alors que le visage de Chanyeol était de plus en plus près du sien. Si près que bientôt il sentit les lèvres du plus vieux frôler les siennes, tremblantes. Comme par réflexe, ou peut-être pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer, il ferma les yeux. A peine ses paupières furent elles closes que les lèvres de Chanyeol prirent de l'assurance et se collèrent contre les siennes. D'abord doucement, avant de se décoller. Puis elles revinrent, plus insistantes, emprisonnant la lèvre inférieure de Kyungsoo, la mordillant tendrement avant qu'une langue taquine ne vienne la caresser. Le plus jeune ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était laissé faire au début, mais c'était agréable. Très agréable, alors dans un geste vif il attrapa le sweat-shirt démesurément grand de Chanyeol pour le coller un peu plus à son corps, entrouvrant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le plus grand n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller mêler sa langue à celle du plus jeune, jouant avec celle-ci. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un quart de seconde avant de se retrouver, comme si elles ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer de cette sensation exquise. Kyungsoo avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, une bulle où plus rien ne l'atteignait. Mais cette bulle éclata quand les lèvres de Chanyeol le quittèrent de nouveau. Elles se posèrent une dernière fois sur les siennes dans une chaste caresse avant de cesser tout contact. Il ne sentait plus que le souffle rapide du plus vieux sur sa bouche humide.

« -Chanyeol, », murmura-t-il.

Le plus grand laissa échapper un petit rire.

« -Quoi ? », s'étonna Kyungsoo.

Il se recula pour pouvoir regarder plus clairement le plus vieux.

« -En trois mois, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-N'importe quoi !

-Comme tu veux.. », sourit Chanyeol.

C'était réellement la première fois que Kyungsoo prononçait son prénom et cela fit remonter un doux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était plaisant.

« -Je vais peut-être y aller finalement à cette fête. Je vais te laisser. »

Il sourit une dernière fois à Kyungsoo avant de tourner le dos, mais le plus petit le retint.

« -Attends. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de m'amuser.

-Mais non pas la fête ! »,soupira-t-il excédé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Me pousser à bout, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, revenir, recommencer, m'embrasser... Pourquoi ? »

Chanyeol perdit son sourire et de nouveau ce visage sérieux fit place.

« -Je te l'ai dit. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir Kyungsoo. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à une autre question. Il quitta la chambre. Kyungsoo se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser cette grande tige l'embrasser. Il jouait clairement avec lui. Et puis... Il était un homme merde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver. Une de ses mains s'égara sur ses lèvres. Tout de même il devait avouer que c'était bon. C'était bon quand Chanyeol l'avait embrassé.

Cette nuit là il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, tournant et retournant tout ça. Ce garçon lui tapait définitivement sur les nerfs. Il faisait resurgir ses complexes et les faisait disparaître la seconde d'après. C'était troublant.

Le lendemain, quand il croisa Chanyeol dans un couloir il l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une salle vide.

« -Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute, pour une fois que j'entends le son de ta voix. »

Kyungsoo décida d'ignorer cette remarque.

« -Tu ne dois plus jamais recommencer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce que tu as fait hier. Je suis un homme Chanyeol ! Tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça. »

Chanyeol soupira. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kyungsoo et le plaqua contre un mur, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de bouger.

« -Tais-toi Kyungsoo. J'ai essayé d'attendre patiemment mais là je n'en peux plus. Ton satané complexe te gâche la vie, et il est sur le point de me rendre dingue. Kyungsoo, tu es un homme et je te promets que chaque moment que tu passeras avec moi je te ferais sentir comme tel. »

Le plus petit avec les yeux grand ouverts. On ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il voulait protester en disant que c'était impossible qu'il se sente homme en étant avec quelqu'un comme Chanyeol. Mais... Il en doutait maintenant.

« -Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Kyungsoo secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pour une fois Chanyeol avait le dernier mot.

« -Bien, je dois aller en cours. »

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune avant de quitter la salle, laissant un Kyungsoo perplexe derrière lui.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles, ce qui rajoutait sûrement un peu plus à ce complexe qui le rongeait. Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait face, peut-être pouvait-il enfin accepter ce fait.

Deux semaines passèrent, deux semaines de rencontres dans les couloirs, de baisers furtifs dans un coin, dans une salle vide. Deux semaines où Kyungsoo avait cessé de penser. Tout simplement. Il avait cessé de penser et avait laissé Chanyeol lui montrer que ça pouvait marcher. Mais plus ils se croisaient, plus les baisers devenaient violents, passionnés. Les mains se faisaient plus baladeuses, plus taquines. Le désir montait dans le corps de ces deux hommes conscients de leurs besoins. Mais Chanyeol n'allait jamais très loin. Il mettait fin à leurs échanges brusquement, laissant Kyungsoo essoufflé et troublé. Il souriait puis partait. Et plus les jours passaient, plus le petit brun se sentait frustré. Affreusement frustré.

« -Kyungsoo ! », hurla Jongdae en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il entra en trombe et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« -Yixing m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu... Non je peux pas le croire. Tu as fait ça ! Non mais tu me blesses là Kyungsoo ! Vraiment ! »

Le petit brun regardait son ami faire les cent pas dans la chambre, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce que Jongdae disait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas. Quoi Yixing ? »

Jongdae se tourna vers lui.

« -Il t'a vu avec Chanyeol ! »

Kyungsoo ouvrit de grand yeux. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la tête de son ami. Il ne le savait pas homophobe pourtant.

« -Jongdae je...

-Je suis triste Kyungsoo. Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! »

Il fit un geste théâtralement exagéré pour accompagner ses paroles. Kyungsoo soupira de soulagement, ce n'était que ça. Après que Jongdae l'ai, littéralement, harcelé pendant plus de trente minutes il décida de lui raconter concrètement ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le grand brun.

« -Et vous avez déjà...

-Jongdae ! »

Kyungsoo lui lança un de ses coussins dans la figure.

« -Quoi ? Je demandais juste comme ça !

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Ça veut clairement dire que non ! », rigola le plus vieux.

Kyungsoo lui donna un nouveau coup de coussin.

« -D'accord, d'accord ça ne me regarde pas. »

Il se leva et après avoir salué Kyungsoo quitta la chambre. Jongdae avait vu juste et ça énervait le plus petit. Comme tous les garçons de son âge il avait des envies et les lèvres ainsi que les mains de Chanyeol ravivaient le feu des ses besoins sans jamais les contenter. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait laissé le grand brun diriger cette étrange relation jusque là, et c'en était trop. Il attendit que l'heure soit assez tardive pour que les cours soient terminés pour tout le monde. Il enfila un t-shirt et un jean avant de sortir de sa chambre et, d'un pas décidé, de se rendre vers celle de Chanyeol dans le couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Il frappa à la porte attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

« -Kyungsoo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, il poussa Chanyeol pour pouvoir entrer et rabattit la porte derrière lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Chanyeol, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! »

Le grand brun ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc.

« -Pardon ?

-Fais moi l'amour. J'en ai envie. »

Ce qui choquait le plus Chanyeol c'était la façon dont Kyungsoo disait ça. Il le disait comme si il lui demandait de lui acheter une glace.

« -Kyungsoo, c'est trop rapide, je veux faire les choses bien et ne rien précipiter.

-Oh pitié Chanyeol, arrête d'agir comme ça. Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie alors faisons le ! »

Chanyeol eut un petit rire nerveux.

« -On ne fait pas ça sur un coup de tête. »

Kyungsoo soupira et s'approcha du plus grand. Il se colla à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Chanyeol... Je te déteste pour me forcer à dire ça mais j'ai affreusement envie de toi, je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir envie d'un autre homme et de ne pas être en position de dominance. Tu m'as dit que tu me ferais sentir homme à chaque fois que je serais avec toi, alors fais moi l'amour et fais en sorte que je me sente vivant ! »

Le grand brun le regarda un moment, puis sans rien dire il se baissa et colla ses lèvres à celles du plus petit avec envie. Kyungsoo laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction avant d'accrocher ses bras autour du cou de Chanyeol. Celui-ci passa une main sous sa cuisse droite, lui intimant de se hisser. Kyungsoo laissa Chanyeol le soutenir d'un bras et il emprisonna les hanches du plus vieux entre ses cuisses.

« -Tu es sûr de toi Kyungsoo ?

-Plus que jamais ! »

Chanyeol sourit avant d'embrasser de nouveau Kyungsoo, le soutenant d'un bras. Sa main libre glissa dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea sans vraiment voir, essayant d'atteindre le lit mais il perdit un l'équilibre et pour ne pas tomber il plaqua Kyungsoo contre le mur le plus proche un peu brusquement.

« -Pardon. »

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un petit rire, s'accrochant aux épaules de Chanyeol.

« -Ce n'est rien. »

Il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres si tentantes du grand brun. Celui-ci reprit un peu d'équilibre et repartit vers le lit, ne cessant de répondre aux baisers que Kyungsoo posait sur ses lèvres. Quand ses genoux tapèrent contre son matelas il déposa tant bien que mal le petit brun sur le lit étroit qui n'était que pour une personne. Il n'attendit pas pour se placer au dessus du corps fin de l'autre, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie. »

La voix de Chanyeol était encore plus grave que d'habitude, Kyungsoo frissonna violemment. Le petit brun glissa sa main entre leurs corps et sans hésitations il la plaça sur le pantalon du grand brun, étonné de déjà sentir une légère proéminence.

« -Je sais.. », murmura-t-il.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre, appréciant le contact de cette main contre son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il attrapa le t-shirt de Kyungsoo et, voulant le remonter un peu rapidement il en craqua le col. Il resta avec le vêtement dans la main l'air confus. Kyungsoo attrapa le tissu de sa main libre et le jeta au sol.

« -On s'en fout du t-shirt ! »

Chanyeol retint un petit rire et retourna embrasser les lèvres du plus petit. Il dévia bien vite dans son cou, goûtant la peau à la couleur si laiteuse et au toucher si doux. Kyungsoo ne se retint pas pour laisser de petits sons appréciateurs de sortir, aimant le chemin que les lèvres du plus vieux prenaient. Elles descendirent dans son cou, laissant parfois les dents venir mordiller la peau. Elles descendirent encore et encore, passant les clavicules, jouant près du nombril. Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir défaire les boutons du pantalon de Kyungsoo.

« -Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé ça en trois mois. »

Il baissa le jean le long des fines cuisses du plus jeune et le retira en même temps que ses chaussures d'intérieur.

« -Combien ? », souffla Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol remonta le longs des jambes, les caressant doucement, passant sa main droite sur le boxer du plus petit.

« -Beaucoup trop de fois pour les compter. »

Il attarda sa main sur la bosse naissante dans le sous-vêtement du plus jeune. Celui-ci soupira. Il se redressa brusquement et dans un geste vif il retira le haut de Chanyeol l'envoyant rejoindre le sien sur le sol.

« -Fais le ! Tout ce que tu as eu envie de faire depuis trois mois. Fais le maintenant. »

Le plus vieux le regarda, les yeux voilés par le désir. Kyungsoo déboutonna à son tour le pantalon du grand brun les mains s'emmêlant un peu mais il réussit à le baisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Chanyeol recoucha Kyungsoo sur le matelas, jouant des jambes pour se débarrasser totalement de son jean.

« -J'ai envie de... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, embrassant les lèvres de Kyungsoo.

« -Quoi ? Tu as envie de quoi Chanyeol ? Montre-moi ce dont tu as envie. »

Les mains du grand brun se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de la taille de Kyungsoo, lui faisant presque mal. A son tour le petit brun voulait briser la carapace de Chanyeol, il voulait voir l'autre facette de lui. Il voulait voir ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

« -Montre moi. », murmura-t-il encore.

Chanyeol grogna presque tout en le regardant. Rapidement il glissa ses mains jusqu'au caleçon de Kyungsoo et sans plus de cérémonie le baissa le laissant complètement nu sous lui. Il passa sa main sur le membre éveillé du plus jeune, le faisant se cambrer sur le matelas et soupirer un peu plus fort. Il se baissa pour murmurer à l'oreille du plus petit.

« -J'ai envie de te montrer que tu es vraiment un homme, et à quel point c'est bon. »

Kyungsoo ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette voix caverneuse qui faisait voler des papillons dans son abdomen. Il sentit de nouveau la bouche du plus vieux voyager plus au sud sur son corps brûlant. Quand il ouvrit les paupières il vit les lèvres de Chanyeol glisser sur la partie de son anatomie qui faisait de lui un homme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un soupir muet qui ne voulait pas sortir. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux draps pour ne pas aller maltraiter les cheveux du plus grand. Mais quand la langue de Chanyeol vint se mêler aux lèvres, Kyungsoo ne put retenir de petits gémissements de lui échapper. Le plus vieux posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun pour les stabiliser alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour faire ressentir un maximum de plaisir à celui-ci. Et plus les mouvements de Chanyeol s'enchaînaient, plus les sons qui sortaient des lèvres de Kyungsoo étaient rapprochés et obscènes, ses mains déchirant presque les draps.

« -Chanyeol.. », soupira-t-il.

Le plus vieux releva la tête, cessant son action dans un bruit qui aurait pu faire venir Kyungsoo à l'instant même. Chanyeol observa le petit brun, le corps légèrement secoué de spasmes, le dos cambré, les lèvres ouvertes sur un souffle rapide, les cheveux en pagailles.

« -Kyungsoo, tu me rends dingue. »

Le plus jeune regarda le grand brun, détaillant son regard devenu beaucoup plus noir.

« -A quel point ? », susurra-t-il.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre. Kyungsoo se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assis , ses lèvres proches de celles de Chanyeol qui était à genoux sur le matelas. Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement du plus grand et commença à le baisser.

« -Montre moi.

-Arrête de dire ça, j'essaye de me retenir pour ne pas te blesser. »

Kyungsoo baissa un peu plus le boxer de Chanyeol

« -Arrête de te retenir ! Je ne suis pas fragile, tu ne vas pas me blesser. »

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le matelas, passant ses bras autour du cou de Chanyeol pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il remonta ses cuisses le long des hanches du plus vieux et joua des pieds pour enlever entièrement le caleçon de celui-ci.

Le grand brun n'osa pas ajouter quelque chose à ça. Et surtout il en avait beaucoup trop envie pour protester. Il passa un doigt sur l'érection du plus petit qui était encore couverte de salive et glissa sa main un peu plus bas entre les cuisses ouvertes du plus jeune. Le plus jeune le retint en secouant la tête.

« -Non, c'est toi que je veux ! Maintenant. »

Chanyeol le regarda, les yeux d'un noir presque effrayant. Il ne pensait même plus à refuser quelque chose au petit brun, l'envie ayant effacé toute trace de raison en lui. D'un mouvement sec il écarta les cuisses de Kyungsoo tout en les relevant. Une de ses mains quitta la douceur de la peau du plus jeune pour aller ouvrir la table de chevet et en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Kyungsoo se demanda vaguement si Chanyeol avait déjà fait ça ici avec quelqu'un d'autre avant mais il oublia bien cette pensée quand il vit le grand brun utiliser le liquide froid sur lui-même et soupirer au contact de sa propre main.

« -Chanyeol.. »

Celui-ci releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

« -Prends-moi. »

Le grand brun se mordit la lèvre en minimisant le grognement rauque qui voulait sortir. Il renforça sa poigne sur la cuisse droite de Kyungsoo et de son autre main il se dirigea vers cet endroit encore vierge de tout touché du plus jeune. Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein expert, rentrant en une fois. Tout le corps de Kyungsoo se tendit et ses mains s'accrochèrent avec force aux épaules de Chanyeol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une plainte. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était supportable, assez supportable pour qu'il demande à Chanyeol de ne plus se retenir. Même si la douleur était ravivée à chaque mouvement que le plus vieux faisait, ses soupirs, ses mains sur ses hanches caressant sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cou, c'était bon. C'était bon, ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Son corps se mouvait en synchronisation avec celui de Chanyeol, soupirant encore et encore au fur et à mesure que le plaisir prenait le dessus, une pointe de douleur persistant mais rendant le tout encore meilleur. Le grand brun posa un main sur le matelas pour soutenir son corps et son autre main s'accrocha à la tête de lit. Après une demande de Kyungsoo il s'aida de sa poigne sur les barreaux du lit pour mettre plus de force et de vitesse à ses mouvements. Après un nouveau coup de rein le corps de Kyungsoo se cambra sur le matelas, son torse totalement collé à celui de Chanyeol, ses cuisses se resserrant autour du torse de son amant. Un long gémissement lui échappa.

« -C'était la chose le plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendu.. »

Kyungsoo planta ses ongles dans la peau chaude du dos de Chanyeol.

« -Recommence et tu l'entendras encore. », soupira-t-il.

Et Chanyeol recommença, faisant gémir Kyungsoo encore et encore. La tête de lit frappait contre le mur à un rythme régulier alors que Chanyeol avait toujours une main accroché à celle-ci. Bientôt Kyungsoo eut cette sensation de bourdonnement dans les oreilles, aillant l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son sang bouillonnait, ses muscles se tendaient et il avait cette étrange sensation dans le ventre. Il tenta de se retenir, voulant laisser le plaisir durer un peu plus longtemps.

« -Ne te retiens pas Kyungsoo.. »

La voix profonde de Chanyeol résonna à son oreille avant que ses dents ne viennent la mordiller. C'en fut trop pour Kyungsoo qui se laissa aller dans un dernier gémissement rauque.

Chanyeol voulu se retirer mais les mains du petit brun appuyèrent contre ses reins, l'empêchant de se reculer.

« -Reste jusqu'à la fin. »

Chanyeol ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant, reprenant ses mouvements qui étaient de plus en plus désordonnés. Quelques coups de reins plus tard il se libéra à son tour faisant de nouveau gémir Kyungsoo. Son corps se tendit avant de retomber mollement contre celui du plus jeune, lâchant les barreaux du lit. Il mit un peu de force dans son bras sur le matelas pour ne pas trop écraser le petit brun. Ils étaient essoufflés et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Chanyeol décala un peu le corps de Kyungsoo pour pouvoir se mettre à côté de lui, serrés dans ce lit une place. Sa main vint décoller quelques mèches de cheveux brunes du front de son cadet. Il avait les yeux fermés, récupérant toujours son souffle.

« -Kyungsoo... Tu as été parfait. »

Le petit brun retint un petit rire, laissant simplement un petit sourire illuminer son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Chanyeol. Ses yeux avaient repris un aspect normal, un aspect rassurant et chaleureux. Le plus vieux se pencha pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, les mains de Chanyeol caressant doucement les courbes du visages de Kyungsoo.

« -Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Où ?

-Dans ma chambre. »

Chanyeol se redressa sur son coude pour pouvoir regarder son cadet.

« -Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais bien prendre un douche et demain je commence de bonne heure, il faut que je dorme.

-Tu peux faire tout ça ici.

-Tu penses qu'on va dormir à deux dans ton lit une place ? Merci mais non merci ! »

Chanyeol fit une petite mine boudeuse en regardant Kyungsoo se redresser. Il observa la ligne de son dos, laissant ses yeux glisser jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Il se mordit la lèvre et toussa légèrement. Il se redressa à son tour et chercha des yeux son caleçon. Un fois qu'il le vit il l'enfila rapidement. Quand il se tourna, Kyungsoo était en train de remettre son pantalon. Il ramassa son t-shirt au sol et observa les dégâts.

« -Vraiment désolé pour le t-shirt.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Chanyeol alla jusqu'à son armoire et en sortit un t-shirt blanc avec un imprimé quelconque. Il le tendit à Kyungsoo.

« -Tiens, prend ça.

-Merci. »

Le petit brun le déplia et l'enfila rapidement. Il regarda le tissu tomber jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et la couture des épaules lui arrivaient bien plus bas que la normale. Ce haut était deux fois trop grand pour lui. Chanyeol retint un sourire.

« -Tu fais un seul commentaire et je te démolis sale girafe ! »

Cette fois Chanyeol ne put retenir son rire. Il s'approcha de Kyungsoo et lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux.

« -Je ne dirais rien. Tu devrais y aller.

-Pour quelqu'un qui voulait que je reste je te trouve bien pressé de me voir partir. »

Chanyeol leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Si tu ne pars pas maintenant je sens que ce t-shirt là aussi va finir à la poubelle. »

Kyungsoo le regarda avec de grands yeux avant qu'un petit sourire presque gêné ne s'affiche sur ses jolies lèvres en forme de cœur. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois Chanyeol et il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le couloir était désert et il n'y avait pas de bruit. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le lendemain, Kyungsoo retrouva ses amis pour manger le midi. Jongdae, Yifan, Junmyeon et Minseok étaient là. Quand il s'installa, Jongdae arrêta la discussion qu'il tenait avec Junmyeon alors que de son côté Minseok était en train d'apprendre une nouvelle expression à l'étudiant chinois.

« -Kyungsoo ! »

Le petit brun regarda son ami, n'aimant pas vraiment le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres, ni le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« -Quoi ?

-Je sais ce que tu as fait ! »

Kyungsoo releva un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi son ami voulait parler.

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-Hier soir, la chambre d'un grand brun, ça ne te parle pas ? »

Le petit brun se racla la gorge et commença à manger.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu es sûr ? Alors ce n'était pas de toi les « Chanyeol.. Oh oui.. encore ! » hein ? »

Kyungsoo s'étrangla à moitié et lança un regard foudroyant à son ami alors que les autres avaient tous le regard fixé sur le plus jeune.

« -Je passais pour rendre à Chanyeol son livre sur la musique contemporaine et j'ai été plutôt surpris d'entendre tout ça. Mais si tu dis que ce n'est pas toi alors ce garçon n'est vraiment pas sérieux. »

Kyungsoo serra les dents, planifiant déjà le meurtre de son ami.

« -C'est triste, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plutôt sérieux entre vous depuis que Yixing m'en avait parlé. »

Et il continua d'argumenter sur la chose. Kyungsoo n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler de ça. Il claqua son point sur la table.

« -C'était moi ! Alors maintenant mange et tais-toi ! »

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jongdae, heureux d'avoir fait craché le morceau à son ami. Les trois autres le regardèrent encore un instant puis ils reprirent leurs discussions, Junmyeon rejoignant celle de Minseok et Yifan. Bientôt Luhan arriva accompagné d'un grand blond que Kyungsoo n'avait vu que rarement. C'était l'un des étudiants que Luhan et Baekhyun avaient rencontrés au début de l'année. Jongdae ne cessait de lancer des regards à Kyungsoo alors que celui-ci lui disait silencieusement qu'il allait le tuer.

« -Bonjour ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous et virent le grand brun arriver près d'eux.

« -Chanyeol ! Vient manger avec nous ! », cria gaiement Jongdae.

Il sourit et hocha la tête s'installant à la place libre près de Yifan. Il lança un regard un Kyungsoo qui était assis en face en diagonale. Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Kyungsoo sourit à son tour. Il oublia ses projets d'assassinat et profita juste du moment qu'il passait, souriant ou riant vaguement aux plaisanteries de ses amis.

Le soir même il se retrouva une fois de plus serré contre le corps nu de Chanyeol, la tête posé sur son seul oreiller qu'ils partageaient. Il tourna la tête vers le plus vieux et l'observa un moment, les yeux fermés et les lèvres ouvertes sur un souffle rapide.

Finalement il allait peut-être commencer à aimer ce corps dans lequel il était enfermé. Parce que ce corps lui permettait de ressentir du plaisir. Parce que ce corps plaisait à Chanyeol.


End file.
